Scourge and Goldenrod, a cold hearted love
by corgi101
Summary: Tiny is beaten up as a young kit and is mistreated by his litter mates. But his reputation with the rogues grows and he forms BloodClan. But a she cat appears in his territory by the name of Goldenrod. The two fall in love and soon become mates but when Tigerstar comes with the news Scourge goes to the forest. He kills Tigerstar but Firestar has him pinned. Will he keep his vow?
1. Chapter 1

Death Together

Scourge staggered around. Goldenrod tried to support him. Soon it would be over. Scourge looked over at Scar. He pinned his son. _No! You can't kill him! _ thought Scourge. His son was part of a quest. Scar jumped off his son and raced for Scourge and Goldenrod. He hissed "Bye old cats". Then he jumped on Scourge and bit his collar. It tour off. Then Scar pinned Scourge. "Hu Hu Hu Hu. See Scourge? You can't defeat me. Nor can your pathetic son Zake. I'll take over BloodClan Scourge. As soon as your dead" said Scar. He threw his head down on Scourge's neck and bit really hard. Scourge closed his eyes. He opened them and saw Goldenrod lying next to him. Her eyes also faded. "It's time" she whispered to him. Scourge nodded. His son was coming over by his side. Scourge knew his son would leave the clan in a matter of time. "Don't leave me" said Zake. His ice blue eyes were gazing at Scourge. "We're leaving you and your litter mates to early" whispered Scourge. "When you leave please come back and avenge our deaths Zake" Scourge said in muffled words. His son said nothing but only had eyes full of grief. There was a hint of surprise. Scourge purred but it came out very faint. "We…love…you" said Scourge and Goldenrod at the same time. Scourge fell back into blackness. He awoke to see a bluish she cat with blue eyes starring at him. Goldenrod was next to him. "You both came," she said. "Yes?" Goldenrod. "Well you're in a place StarClan made for you. Don't look surprised Scourge. After we saw you…change over the years we made this little area for you and your mate to look over you clan and kits. We also give you permission to ONLY give you kit Zake 9 lives. For the future he'll need them" said the she cat. Then she padded away. Scourge and Goldenrod looked at each other. "We should make a home" suggested Goldenrod. Scourge nodded and together they found a cave and started a new life in their own area. Made just for them. Scourge thought of his past years and how he and Goldenrod met.


	2. Chapter 2

In the Beginning

Tiny walked through the forest. This was great! Then he saw three wild forest cats. "What are you doing here? This is ThunderClan territory!" Said the Tom in the middle. "He's only a kit Thistleclaw. He means no harm" said the she cat in the middle. "An intruder is an intruder Bluefur! You only saying that because he's a kitty pet. Your always soft towards them" hissed the Tom. "Let's put it this way. Why do you think Tigerpaw" asked the Tom. "I think the kitty pet should be taught a lesson. One he'll remember" growled the littler Tom. "So be it" said the Tom in the middle. "Hang on there is no need for this-" started the she cat but with out anything else the Tom launched him self at Tiny. _Maybe I can do it! Maybe I can be strong and_- Tiny was cut off by the Tom ramming his shoulder into Tiny's side. He fell back. The Tom clawed his collar, which made the bell fall off. Then he lightly put him in between his teeth. "Say goodbye kitty pet," said the tom. "Stop Tigerpaw that's enough! Warriors don't need to kill to win battles remember?" said the she cat. "I was just defending our territory," sneered the Tom. "And you've done that. This cat had learned his lesson," said the she cat. "Ya…you'll never forget me," growled the Tom. The forest cats padded away. Tiny hurt everywhere. He limped off towards the two leg city since he couldn't go back home, or else he would get thrown in the river.


	3. Chapter 3

Bone and Brick

Tiny slept in a tire. Three days have passed since he had moved here. He lied to a group of cats saying he was a dog slayer. It worked though. Then a massive Tom and a skinny she cat came up to him. "Are you that dog slayer?" asked the tom. "Uh…yes," said Tiny. "Good. Please follow us," said the skinny she cat. He followed them to an alley. "There is this dog that won't let us down here. It takes all the food and doesn't give us any. We want you to slay it," said the tom. "Oh ya. In Bone and this is Brick" said the tom. "May I think about this" asked Tiny. "We'll give you till moon high. Then you have to make your choice. If not then it would be best if you leave this place for good" said Brick.

Tiny had made his decision. He would fight the dog. Around him cats came in from all over to see him fight it. He came closer to it. The dog got up from the bone he was chewing on. Tiny choked on his collar. The dog growled at him. Then it whimpered. Tiny's shadow was scaring it. Then the dog ran off. Cats crowded around him. "What's your name?" asked a cat. _My name. Well it isn't Tiny anymore _thought Tiny. "My name is Scourge," said Tiny. Scourge walked away from the cats, thinking of what he had done today.


	4. Chapter 4

The She Cat

Scourge walked down BloodClan's ally. He was older now. He walked out of BloodClan's ally and down a road. Scourge knew every cat. Every dog. Every street. Every road. Then an unknown cat scent lingered in Scourge's nose. Perhaps it was that tabby who attacked him all those moons ago. No it wasn't. It was a brown she cat with grass green eyes. "Who are you?! This is BloodClan territory!" Scourge hissed. He launched at the she cat. She dodged. Scourge then jumped again and landed on the she cat. He pinned her. She squirmed. "I'm Goldenrod. I came here because my mother and father threw me out their den. They said I was too old for them. I ran and found this place" she said unsteadily. Scourge glared at her. "Fine, I'll let you go. Do you have a home? If you do then go to it," Scourge said. His voice was cold but it had hints of compassion in it. "No. I don't" said Goldenrod. "Your welcome to come to BloodClan and sleep in my den" said Scourge highly surprised at himself. "Really? Oh thank you!" said Goldenrod. Scourge showed her down the alley. Goldenrod looked at Scourge's dumpster. "Wow that looks more comfy then my parents den" said Goldenrod. Scourge laughed and showed her underneath. Goldenrod snuggled up against Scourge. Her flank was rising steadily. Goldenrod a scent drifted into his nose. It smelled sweet. _Why do I feel warm in the inside? My paw tips are cold_ thought Scourge. Then he fell asleep beside her.

**A/N I'm sorry for the "Love at first Sight" thing. Just have lots to write and so little time before next week. Any way about Normaline…..THANK YOU FOR 3 FAVS, 1 FOLLOW AND MORE! You guys rock and Jakefan thanks for the advise. Any ways if your viewing this and haven't read Normaline…..Read it! I loved Normaline ever since Paranorman came out! Anyways guys, keep an eyes out for more chps of this and Normaline1 See ya! **


End file.
